life_is_strangefandomcom-20200223-history
American Rust Junkyard
"Welcome to American Rust. My home away from hell." — Chloe to Max in "Out of Time" Note: This page contains direct spoilers for the currently released episodes of the game. American Rust is Arcadia Bay's junkyard, considered as a second home by Chloe. She and Rachel Amber spent a lot of time there, evident from their hideout in a wrecked outhouse there. The hideout is covered in their belongings and graffiti. It is an explorable area in Episode 2: Out of Time and is featured again in Episode 4: Dark Room. Episode Two: "Out of Time" In this episode, Chloe and Max hang out in the junkyard to practice with David Madsen's stolen gun. Chloe arranges that Max find empty bottles for a make-shift gun range while she sets it up and drinks. Max has to explore the junkyard to find bottles hidden around the garbage. After bringing the bottles back to Chloe, Max assists her with aiming at the bottles using her rewind power. The two girls destroy the range, and an old car. It is possible here for Chloe to accidentally die after shooting the car bumper. Max rewinds to save her, and the scene continues. Max passes out from overuse of her power, and has a conversation with Chloe about Rachel before having her turn with the gun. Before she can use the weapon, the girls are interrupted by Frank, who followed the girls to the junkyard, and heard the noises of the breaking glass and gunshots. He threatens Chloe, asking for his money back. She gets frustrated with him after seeing that he is wearing Rachel Amber's bracelet. He pulls a knife on her. Max reacts instinctively and points the gun she was hiding at Frank. She has the choice to shoot him or not shoot him. Don't shoot Frank=Max decides to not shoot Frank. He slowly approaches Max and ultimately takes the gun from her and then leaves. Chloe initially complains about Max not sticking up to Frank but ultimately tells Max that she is happy things went down as peacefully as they did. She would really just rather still have the gun to protect herself from Nathan. |-|Shoot Frank=Max attempts to shoot Frank. The gun is already of bullets and makes an audible click as she pulls the trigger. Frank warns Max that he will never forget her face as she almost shot him and leaves. Chloe cheers about Max being a bad ass. The two girls then leave the junkyard after the encounter with Frank and head off towards the train tracks which lie parallel to the junkyard. Episode Four: "Dark Room" In this episode, the girls head to the junkyard after seeing pictures in the Dark Room of Rachel Amber with Nathan Prescott, lying dazed and drugged among the garbage. Chloe recognizes the spot and she rushes there with Max. They unfortunately discover the body of Rachel Amber in the spot, and retch at the foul smell of decay. The Doe once again appears as Max comforts Chloe.This has led to many people assuming that the Doe is in fact Rachel Amber in spirit form; this is however debatable due to the strong doe imagery associated with Max. The girls return once more to the junkyard after a text from Nathan about him disposing of Rachel's body. They return to the spot to discover the body is still present. However, before they can act, Max is drugged with a needle in the neck which subdues her rewind power. Chloe is then shot in the forehead by Mark Jefferson, and the episode ends. Max can explore the junkyard instead of following Chloe if you wish. The lighthouse can be seen in the distance giving off its usual light. In Chloe and Rachel's hideout, there is a message on the graffiti wall, which is influenced by Max's decision earlier in the game of whether or not to add her name to the wall next to Rachel and Chloe's. There is an owl which crosses the path of Max and Chloe during their walk towards Rachel's burial site. This owl is thought to be symbolic of Mr. Jefferson's spirit animal, and is representative of oncoming death in many instances of folklore across the world. This would make sense when considering that Jefferson's next appearance will be after Chloe's death. Notable Objects There are many objects which Max can examine throughout the Junkyard. Optional Photos Episode Two * Max can take a photo of the spirit Doe, which appears to her on the grassy area to the far side of the yard. * The derelict bus in the junkyard can be photographed. * There is also the option for Max to photograph Chloe resting on the hood of one of the cars after she passes out, but before Frank arrives. References Category:Episode Two: Out of Time Locations Category:Episode Four: Dark Room Locations Category:Optional Photo Location Category:Locations in Arcadia Bay